Rakuzan VS Seirin
by Ayako Naomi
Summary: Akashi décide qu'il a donné trop de liberté à Kuroko , et que celui-ci souffre de plus en plus au sein de Seirin,le roux l'invite -l'oblige- à rejoindre Rakuzan , et cela , sans en informer Winter Cup continue . Les obstacles se font de plus en plus nombreux dans le chemin de notre jeune passeur préféré,qui souhaite reformer la GM . GM x Kuroko ; Yaoi 8D et ..Lemon..?
1. Ombre et Lumière

_**Hey !**_

_**Voilà , je sais , je débarque en début juin pour vous présenter une nouvelle fiction de Kuroko no Basket , dont je suis addicte ! Y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction dans le fandom , mais ça va venir avec le temps x3 **_

_**Bref , cette fiction tournera autour de Kuroko (jure ?) et de la GM , désolée pour les fans de Kagami , mais ce mec a le don de m'énerver . je suis pas la seule j'espère O^o . **_

_**BREF , euh...qu'est ce qu'il y a encore à dire... Yaoi ? Oui y en a , c'est surprenant ? X~x **_

_**Et puis bah .. je sais, je fais chier les gens mais ah combien je m'en bas 3 **_

_**BREF x 55451454545 , je termine mon monologue avec une phrase qui fait rager toutes les fan-girls **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , elle vont –légalement nyihihihi- à Fujimaki . **_

Seijuro Akashi ouvrit la porte de son appartement , tenant par la main un Tetsuya Kuroko apparemment très gêné de se trouver là.

-Akashi-Kun , tu es sur que je ne dérange pas ?

Le roux soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. -Pour la énième fois Tetsuya, non , mes parents sont à l'étranger , d'ailleurs c'est moi qui t'ai invité, pourquoi dérangerai-tu ?

Kuroko s'assied timidement sur le fauteuil vide, en face de celui du capitaine.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez lui , et inutile de préciser que c'était vraiment gênant, pénétrer comme ça dans le territoire de celui qu'il admirait , ce n'était pas rien lorsque celui qu'on admire était Seijuro Akashi.

Pour une personne normal , la maison de ce dernier serait très mais vraiment très intimidante, avec ses murs rouges , les tapis noires , la décoration luxueuse , et soyons clair, c'était parfaitement logique que des ciseaux soit incrusté un peu partout dans les murs.

Or , pour Kuroko, qui avait vécu toute son adolescence collégienne avec le roux , cette maison ne l'étonnait guère , il y avait même une odeur réconfortante qui planait dans la salle , dont était aspergés quasi tout les meubles. Une odeur...akashienne.

-Pourquoi Akashi-Kun m'a t-il demandé de venir ? Demanda curieusement Kuroko.

-Demain , ce sont les demi-finale , Rakuzan VS Shutoku , celui qui déterminera l'adversaire de Seirin à la finale , si bien sûr Seirin arrive à gagner contre Kaîjou , comme tu ne t'ai pas présenté au lycée cette semaine , ton équipe va s'inquiéter et va venir chez toi. Je préfère éviter ce genre de situation indésirable , mieux vaut leur réserver la surprise . Déclara calmement Akashi, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres .

Le bleuté détourna le regard.

Demain..

-Je vais nous préparer un thé , fais comme chez toi.

-Humph... Répondit simplement le plus petit.

Mais comment être à l'aise en sachant que demain...?

Le hétéro chrome revint quelques instants plus tard, deux tasses de thé en main , il se rassie à sa place après avoir servi son invité.

-Nerveux ? Demanda t-il , un sourire en coin.

Kuroko, détournant le regard, déclara avec son éternel expression indifférente :

-Normal, après tout..

Il n'eut même pas le courage , ni la force , de continuer. Pour lui , c'était encore difficile d'avaler la nouvelle.

Il n'allait plus jamais joué avec Seirin . Il allait rejoindre Rakuzan , et de ce fait , jouer contre son ex-équipe .

D'accord , il avait promis de faire de cette équipe la meilleure . D'accord , il appréciait Kagami , sans le cacher. Mais Akashi lui avait 'gentiment' déclarer qu'il rejoindrait son lycée , et désobéir au roux ,c'était signer son arrêt de mort .

De plus , la proposition signifiait aussi de passer plus de temps avec Akashi-Kun, elle était donc tentante .

Plongé dans ses pensées , Kuroko ne vit pas Akashi s'approcher , il ne le remarqua que quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule .

-Je crois que tu devrai dormir un peu , Tetsuya . Déclara t-il , amusé malgré tout.

Le concerné opina de la tête , se levant , il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ce qu'il croyait être la chambre .

-Par là , c'est la salle de bain . Pouffa doucement Akashi .

Rougissant de gêne , Tetsu répliqua :

-Je n'y peux rien si la maison d'Akashi-Kun est immense .

Soudain , il se souvint de quelque chose de la plus haute importance, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois , réalisant l'ampleur du problème .

Il allait dormir seul , mais il ne pouvait pas , du coup , il est obligé de demander à Akashi de dormir avec lui, et s'il faisait ça , le roux allait lui demander des explications , et là , il serait obligé de lui répondre...et merde..

-Akashi-Kun... Commença t-il , prudent . Je...je vais dormir seul ?

-Y a t-il un problème à cela ? Demanda le dénommé Akashi , amusé malgré tout du malaise de son homologue . Curieux au premier abord , il croisa les bras , arqua élégamment un sourcil et estompa son sourire , attendant que Kuroko daigne enfin lui répondre.

Ce dernier se frotta nerveusement les mains , allez un mensonge, vite ..

-En fait , tu vois , je...

-A peur du noir ? Termina le capitaine , réprimant avec difficulté un ricanement .

Tetsu cligna des yeux, immobile, quand enfin son cerveau enregistra l'information , il baissa rapidement la tête de honte .

-C..comment Akashi-Kun le sait .. ?

-Je sais tout.

'Surtout en ce qui te concerne" Ajouta t-il , dans ses pensées

Gêné , Tetsuya l'était . Maintenant il allait le prendre pour un enfant peureux , lâche et trouillard . Il est censé être une ombre !

Une ombre qui a peur du noir ..

Il émergea , encore une fois , de ses pensées par un doigt fin qui lui releva légèrement le menton .

-Veux-tu dormir avec moi ? Susurra le roux .

Tetsuya était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas une question , mais il hocha tout de même la tête , avec une joie dissimulé avec peine .

Il se laissa guider par la main jusqu'à une chambre plutôt simple , également rouge , contenant le stricte nécessaire pour un étudiant au lycée .

Elle était , ce qui n'était pas étonnant , parfaitement bien rangée , ce qui mit un peu mal à l'aise Kuroko , qui repensa au bordel de sa propre chambre .

Il fallait qu'il s'informe avant qu'Akashi ne vienne chez lui.

Kuroko s'assied sur le bord du lit, il se dévêtit et mit son pyjama , qui consistait en un simple T-shirt et short , sans remarquer le regard baladeur d'Akashi.

Ce dernier entra dans la salle de bain , une bonne douche lui ferait un peu beaucoup de bien , après cette journée épuisante .

Il entreprit de se déshabiller , un fois nu , il pénétra dans la douche , actionnant le jet d'eau tiède, aussitôt , le flot qui s'abattit sur son corps lui fit un bien fou, le relaxant immédiatement.

De son côté, Kuroko finit de s'habiller et s'allongea sur le lit , les mains derrière la tête et observant le plafond .

Comment était-il arrivé là..? La semaine dernière encore , il s'entrainait durement pour se préparer au prochain match , Seirin VS Kaîjo , et le voilà maintenant , à Rakuzan .

Une lueur de tristesse vacilla dans ses yeux .

Kagami-kun devait se faire un sang-d'encre , pour lui . Au même temps , ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas donné des nouvelles .

Le bleuté craignait leur réaction, quand ils sauront qu'il avait rejoint l'ennemi .

Stop ! Qu'est ce qu'il venait de penser là ? L'ennemi ?! Le seul ennemi qui existait , du point de vue de Kuroko , c'était bien Seirin . Si ce lycée n'avait jamais été là , il serait depuis le début rejoint un des lycées où était allé un membre de la GM .

Peut-être..

Kuroko se retourna sur le ventre , enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller , il lâcha un petit gémissement , honnêtement , il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela ..

Un vibrement le coupa net dans ses pensées , il émergea de l'oreiller, pour rencontrer le portable rouge d'Akashi , entrain de clignoter . posé à coté de lui , sur la table de nuit .

Il venait de recevoir un message ..

Il fallait préciser , contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire , Kuroko était un très grand curieux , mais d'après lui, ce n'était pas un défaut , juste.. bref , curieux .

Ce genre de situation indésirable mettait à l'épreuve la résistance Kuroko , celui-ci déglutit , ne lâchant pas du regard le portable qui clignotait toujours.

Il hésita , voir ou ne pas voir .. ? Ca ne le regardait pas , mais si nous prenons le problème d'un autre point de vue , Kuroko ne faisait que "aider" Akashi à voir son message , puisque ce dernier était occupé. Oui , il allait l'aider .

-Akashi-Kun ! Cria t-il , pour se faire entendre parmi l'écho assourdissant de l'eau s'entrechoquant contre les parois de verres .

-Oui ?

-Tu va rester encore combien de temps là-bas ?

-Environ 10 minutes .

Parfait , il avait dix minutes pour voir le message.. pardon , l'aider à voir le message , reposer le téléphone et passer incognito .

-Surtout prend ton temps !

-Très drôle Tetsuya .

Résigné, le passeur s'empara du téléphone et l'ouvrit.

_**"C'est fait ! J'espère que ton plan va marcher , et ne pas -encore- blesser Tetsu' -' En tout cas , pour ce que tu m'a demandé de faire , c'est réglé"**_

-C'est de la part d'Aomine-Kun. Marmonna le passeur , relisant encore une fois le SMS , il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension .

_**"Ne pas -encore- blesser Tetsu' "**_ Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Tout à coup , Kuroko dressa l'oreille , le silence .. aucun bruit d'écho de jet d'eau .

Il eut juste le temps de poser le téléphone , que Akashi sortit de la salle d'eau , le surprenant dans une position bizarre , la main tendue vers la commode et les jambes étirées.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ah , mes étirations , je veux pas avoir de crampes demain. Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible , tout en effectuant quelques mouvements pour confirmer ses dires .

Le roux haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé , il s'essuya les cheveux , encore dégoulinant, faisant échouer les gouttes d'eau translucides contre la peau pâle de son torse .

Il s'approcha , d'une démarche féline, vers le lit et s'y affala , par pur hasard sur Kuroko , qui se laissa faire , les joues légèrement écarlate.

Récapitulons : Kuroko se trouvait en-dessous d'Akashi , sentant la respiration apaisante de ce dernier , dans le noir complet .

Tetsu' ferma les yeux , et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, il était dans le noir , dans l'obscurité .. malgré la présence rassurante de l'homme sur lui , sa phobie reprenait le dessus .

Un instant , on ne pouvait entendre que les respirations dans le noir , l'un calme , l'autre de plus en plus paniqué .

-A-Akashi-Kun..? Commença le passeur d'une petite voix.

Aucune réponse..

-Akashi-kun ! Reprit-il, plus fort , mais seul le silence vint l'accueillir .

Il se laissa aller à la panique la plus totale , commençant à trembloter, il avait toujours eu peur du noir , , en étant une ombre , c'était censé être familier , mais c'était exactement tout le contraire , il craignait d'être aspiré vers les ténèbres , sans retour possible , jusque là , la lumière puissante qu'était Aomine-Kun l'en avait empêché , mais il s'en était séparé , ce qu'il regrettait amèrement , Kagami n'étant pas une lumière assez forte .

Il resta immobile , remuant ses sombres pensées , les yeux ouvert , il ne voulait pas les fermer , non , ca reviendrait à définitivement se plonger dans l'obscurité.

Aucune source de lumière.

Crise de panique .

Les pensées défilaient comme un diaporama devant lui .

La GM jouant avec le sourire , Aomine dunker avec le sourire , la GM se séparant , Aomine perdant son sourire éclatant .

Et le déclic se fit .

Kuroko avait quitté la GM pour la simple raison que celle-ci avait perdu le gout du vrai basket , il était allé à Seirin pour construire une équipe capable d'égaler son équipe à lui , pour qu'ils reprennent , grâce à cette nouvelle motivation , l'amusement de jouer au Basket .

Donc finalement , le seul ennemi de Kuroko dans cette histoire , c'était lui-même .

Sentant la fatigue l'atteindre petit-à-petit , il rabattit ses paupières , rencontrant , comme prévu , le noir , mais il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur . C'était de tout façon obscur .

On dit que la solution est souvent plus proche que ce que l'on pense .

Et bien ici , la solution de Kuroko était étendu de tout son long sur lui , entrain de dormir paisiblement .

Il vit dans son esprit sombre une flamme briller doucement , l'apaisant, une flamme rouge . Tetsuya soupira de soulagement non-contenu , il ne serait plus seul désormais , dans le noir .

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues , il haïssait le noir , depuis toujours . La flamme rouge s'intensifie , comme si elle lui disait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais sombrer .

C'était ça, le seul et unique principe de la notion Ombre/Lumière , l'une empêche l'autre de se brûler dans sa propre lumière , et l'autre empêchait l'une de se plonger dans sa propre obscurité .

_**Zolies ptits reviews ? x3 **_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas –' Pas besoin de le rappeller**_ .

Kagami Taïga soupira pour la énième fois depuis une semaine.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne dormait pas pendant un bon bout de temps .

Ce qui le préoccupait ? Simple, la mystérieuse disparition de son chère et adorable coéquipier.

Oui, Kagami ne mentait pas à lui-même, il s'était depuis longtemps admit qu'il avait des sentiments envers Kuroko.

Des sentiments pas nets.

Soufflant encore une fois, le roux se leva avec lassitude du divan, et consulta son téléphone. Geste qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter depuis le début de la semaine, dans l'espoir qu'il y trouve une quelconque trace de Kuroko. Toujours rien.

Mais où est ce qu'il était passé bordel ?!

Tout en préparant son prochain repas , hamburger bien évidemment, Kagami repensa à ses entrainements récents avec Seirin , l'ambiance avait été vraiment maussade , à la quatrième absence de leur petit joueur .

Sauf que ce n'était pas le 'leur' .

Il tressaillit , se remémorant le caractère furibond de la coach , elle n'y était pas allé de main morte , allant jusqu'à quadrupler leur entrainement déjà dur .

Mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir , leur inquiétude envers le passeur grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient .

Kagami , quant à lui , faisait exploser sa colère en jouant au Basket . C'était décidé , dés qu'il allait revoir Kuroko , il allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle , après bien sûr l'avoir étriper de le laisser se faire un sang-d'encre.

Le dunker frappa de toute ses forces le comptoir .

Si seulement il savait où était passé son Kuroko ..

Sauf que , encore une fois, ce n'était pas le sien .

-AkaKuro-AoKuro-MidoKuro-KiKuro-MuraKuro-

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux , les papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lumière brusque qui venait s'infiltrait à travers ses paupières .

Il venait de se réveiller ..

Le bleuté se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui , il était bizarrement seul dans le lit . Tout les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent , il sourit , dorénavant, il savait qu'Akashi-kun ne l'abandonnerait jamais .

Effectivement , il venait de se réveiller..

C'était donc avec un esprit clair qu'il se mit à s'habiller .

Une délicieuse odeur d'omelette venait de la cuisine , Kuroko en conclut alors que le capitaine était déjà levé, depuis longtemps .

Il se prépara à le rejoindre , mais s'attarda à observer son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur .

Ses cheveux étaient vraiment un désastre naturel .. Soupirant d'agacement , le petit passeur essaya de les aplatir , en vain .

Après maintes et maintes fois , il abandonna enfin et se dirigea vers la cuisine , où Akashi s'activait à préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner .

-Ohayo . Déclara le bleuté de son éternelle voix indifférente, s'asseyant à table

-Bien dormi ? Tu t'agitai beaucoup la nuit .

-Ce n'est rien .

Kuroko observa le roux , calant sa joue contre son poing accoudé sur la table . Ce dernier , tout en faisant gracieusement retourner des crêpes , déclara :

-Prêt ?

-Pas du tout . Lui répondit-il naturellement . Je suis mort de peur .

-Allons. Pouffa le roux. _"Toujours aussi franc''_.

Avec un léger sourire rassurant , il déposa les plats devant le bleuté et s'assied en face de lui.

Celui-ci prit ses baguettes et goûta une bouchées après avoir marmonné un 'Itadakimasu' plus ou moins compréhensible .

_"Tout ce que fait Akashi-Kun est fabuleux"_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en jetant un coup d'œil à son homologue. Profitant du silence confortable qui planait dans les airs , il le détailla plus profondément .

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front , coulait lentement le long de sa joue , s'échouant sur son cou pour enfin finir leur course en disparaissant sous sa chemise.

Une couleur rougeâtre prit place sur les joues de Kuroko , Akashi-Kun lui-même était fabuleux .

-D'après Ryôta , Seirin va assister à notre match d'aujourd'hui .

Le bleuté déglutit , il craignait par-dessus tout la réaction de son ancienne lumière.

Oui , ancienne ..

De son côté , Akashi arborait un sourire moqueur , sourire qui ne se détachait pas de ses lèvres depuis le début de la matinée . Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Taïga lorsqu'il saurait , ce crétin qui ose éprouver des sentiments envers son Tetsuya.

Rien n'échappe à Seijuro, il avait depuis le début remarquer les gestes affectueux que faisait Taiga en présence du bleuté , geste qui l'irritait énormément .

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence , calme et confortable pour l'un , pesant et étouffant pour l'autre .

Kuroko se força à manger, même si le repas était sublime , chaque bouchée qu'il avalait passait à travers .

Trop de stress accumulés .

Après un moment, il finit enfin son assiette et disposa pour prendre sa douche . A son grand damne , il ressentait toujours un goût amer au fond de sa gorge nouée .

Mauvais pressentiment.

D'un pas lent , Kuroko se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se dévêtit .

Une fois nu , il tendit sa main vers la poignet de la cabine et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il tremblotait légèrement .

-Calme-toi . Essaya t-il de se convaincre .

Il mit un pied à l'intérieur de la douche , un violent frisson lui parcourra l'échine lorsque son dos rencontra accidentellement le paroi de verre .

Le bleuté actionna le jet d'eau , et se mit face à la pomme de douche pour se rincer abondement le corps .

Encore une fois , il remarqua de signes de nervosité chez lui , son cœur battaient anormalement vite , et sa main ne pouvait non plus resté calme .

L'image de Kagami frôla son esprit , une vague de crainte passa dans son regard , quand son ancienne lumière saurait à propos de lui , il allait l'étriper , le tuer , et cacher son corps là où personne ne le retrouverait ..

Après un moment de réflexion , Tetsu' rigola de son paranoisme , ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme ça, n'est ce pas .. ?

Il se shampoingna énergiquement les cheveux , puis s'empoigna du gel douche .

Le SMS d'hier lui vînt à l'esprit .

Il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport mais on dit que sous la douche , on pense à tout .

-Je me demande bien à quoi faisait allusion Aomine-Kun ...

En tout cas , ce qui y est sûr , c'est que ça le concernait directement , donc il n'y a pas de mal à être curieux dans cette situation .

-AkaKuro-AoKuro-MidoKuro-KiKuro-MuraKuro

De son côté , Akashi avait depuis longtemps fini de se préparer , consulta son téléphone , assis sur le divan .

-Tiens , j'avais pas vu ce message . Marmonna t-il pour lui-même .

Au fur et à mesure qu'il survolait le SMS, ses sourcils se fronçaient . Son téléphone clignotait toujours lorsqu'il recevait un quelconque sms , or là , il n'avait même pas vibré .

À moins que ..

Seijuro pianota quelques instants dans son portable .

Et effectivement , le message datait d'hier .

L'esprit de déduction hors de commun que possédait le capitaine ne fit qu'un tour qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé .

Il connaissait la curiosité de Tetsuya assez bien pour qu'il conclut que c'était lui qui avait fouillé dans son téléphone .

Ce n'était pas dans son plan ça ...

-Bon , espérons qu'il n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention ..

Avec un soupir , il referma son GSM , pensant déjà à la punition qu'il infligerait au bleuté .

Comme Kuroko n'était pas très athlétique , il ne fallait pas doubler son entrainement sinon il serait mort dés le premier jour .

Il ne restait alors qu'une solution ..

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexion par l'objet de ses pensées qui entrait dans le salon

-Je suis prêt Akashi-Kun

Le concerné hocha la tête , un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres , il s'approcha de Tetsu' , qui était immobile , et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres .

Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'il n'avait pas laissé Kuroko indifférent .

Certes , avec la génération , il formait plus qu'un groupe d'amis , mais les gestes affectueux était rare chez Akashi , qui ne se lâchait complètement que pendant leur nuits de débat sous les draps .

Les câlins et les baisers étaient bien plus fréquent avec Aomine et Kise .

-On y va .

Sur le chemin , le tic tac de la montre paraissait interminable du point de vue de Kuroko , dont le cœur semblait suivre le rythme des secondes . L'Heure indiquait approximativement 11h , soit une heure avant le match .

Les minutes passaient , le duo s'approchât de leur destination , Shutoku , et l'air devenait de plus en plus étouffant pour le pauvre Tetsu' .

La façade du lycée commençait à apparaître dans leur champ de vision , ainsi que tout le vacarme que faisait le publics déjà installé dans les gradins .

-Akashicchi , Kurokocchi , vous arrivez pile à l'heure !

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se passait , le petit bleuté fût entouré de deux fort bras et plaqué contre un grand torse .

-Kurokocchi tu m'a trop manqué !

Malgré le manque d'air , le plus petit trouva l'étreinte réconfortante , il ne pensa plus à son affrontement avec Shutoku ni à Kagami .

-Oy Kise lâche-le, il étouffe .

-Aaah Gomenasai Kurokocchi !

Ce dernier sentit le câlin se desserrer , et il put enfin apercevoir Kise et Aomine .

Les mains dans les poches , ce dernier paraissait , comme toujours , ennuyé de se trouver là en ce moment précis , néanmoins , on pouvait apercevoir une lueur d'excitation qui vacillait de temps à autre dans ses yeux .

Akashi et Tetsu' formeront sûrement un duo explosif à en rendre jaloux les volcans.

-Viens Tetsuya , on a pas beaucoup de temps avant le match .

-On vous regardera depuis les gradins ! Bonne chance !

Avant de tirer Kise avec lui par le pan de son t-shirt , Aomine ébouriffa les cheveux du passeur en lui donnant un sourire encourageant .

Dans les vestiaires , l'équipe de Rakuzan était déjà présente . Un des membres , le plus ouvert d'esprit qui rappelait étrangement Kise , entoura d'un bras l'épaule de Kuroko .

-Alors , stressé le petit nouveau ?

Un autre laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur .

-A ton avis , Baka ? C'est la première fois qu'il nous joue avec nous , bien sûr qu'il le sera .

-C'est bon ! Je voulais juste la rassurer !

-Mouais mouais ..

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tetsu , ces deux-là lui rappelait étonnement un certain blond joyeux et un bleuté pervers .

-Ca suffit comme ça. Les coupa Akashi , debout à coté du coach . Rassemblement .

-Tout le monde ! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Shutoku , si on relâche notre garde, on risque de perdre . Cria l'entraineur .

L'équipe redevint tout à coup sérieuse , et le silence retomba , coupé par un ricanement sonore .

Les gars tournèrent leur tête vers la source du bruit , et trouvèrent Akashi , les bras croisés , un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres .

Tetsuya remarqua un frémissement d'un petit muscle , au niveau de l'œil jaune .

Il était de toute évidence excité .

- Rakuzan n'admet pas la défaite , c'est pourquoi j'ai une stratégie .

**Voilà la suiiiiiteuh ! **

**Vos review m'ont fait vraiment plaisir *^***

**J'espère que ca va pour cette suite x3 Ah oui , je poste aléatoirement gomen :x , mais je ne sais pas quand je poste avec les examens itout itout - J'avoue je privilégie mes fiction mais ah combien j'en ai rien à battre . x) **

**RAR : **

**Emy-Nee : ...merci... Merciii ! Oui je case parfois l'humour –absolu- Mercciii ! Moi aussi j'adoooore AKASHI ! He is THE perfection *^^^^* Je te dis un truc ? Approche approche *chuchote* J'adore absolument le AkaKuro *-* Ouiiii merciiii je suis fière en effet *-* Les fautes d'orthographe , c'est mon pire ennemi , avec le chocolat –PANN- , et puis your absolute , et moi merciute –PAAANx3- JE CROIS que tu es la première –PREEUUUUM'S- , en tout cas le premier com' que j'ai lu c'était le tien x) **

**Mi-Chan : Eh bien la voilà la suite ! Oui du AkaKuro *Q* . **

**Lady Dragonnia : Merci ! La voilà x3 **

**LiliChuri : Merci ! Voilà la suite , esperons , vite posté x) **

**Kyu-Chan : Je vais te dire moi , ce qu'ont les auteur x3 , TETSUYA EST TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLEEEEEMENT MIEUX AVEC LA GM QUE Taiga ! Pour les étiration , je peux t'expliquer...dés que j'aurai trouvé l'explication .. je devai etre ..euh..OK JE SUIS CRAMEE J'INVENTE DES MOTS ! ( pour les étirements , mon amie m'a dis la même chose mais la flemme de corriger :3 ) Un jour mes flemmard dominneront le monde ! Mais pas maintenant , on a la flemme .. **

**Alyxel : Ce n'est pas un OS ... DIEU MERCI ! Merci ! **

**Cindyno : Merci ! Voilà donc la suite ! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

-Rakuzan n'admet pas la défaite , c'est pourquoi j'ai une stratégie .

-Murasakibaracchi , arrête de manger !

-Laisse-moi Kise-Chin j'ai faim .

-Fermez-là vous m'cassez les oreilles .

-Aominecchi tu es méchant !

Kagami ne savait pas très bien comment, mais il était assis entre Kise et Aomine , le premier trépignait d'impatience tandis que le deuxième baillait ouvertement .

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Commença le dunker en joignant ses sourcils déjà joignés . Ce match n'a aucune importance pour vous , puisque le vainqueur sera NOTRE adversaire .

-Kagamicchi ne dis pas ça ! . Lui répondit Kise , dont la mine joyeuse s'était tout à coup transformée en un rictus moqueur, il sussura d'une voix faussement mielleuse : On peut toujours vous éliminer du tournoi ~

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! On vous écraser !

-Neh les voilà . Les coupa d'une voix lassante Murasakibara , plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chips .

Effectivement , Shutoku venait d'entrer , attirant les "Shutoku Shutoku!" rythmiques du publics , qui les accueilla chaleureusement.

Midorima Shintarô ajusta ses lunettes , un air calme plaqué sur le visage , quoique un peu stressé .

Peu de temps après l'entrée de Shutoku , Rakuzan pénétra à son tour dans le gymnase , les joueurs semblaient détendus , certains affichaient même des rictus moqueur .

Règle numéro 1 de Rakuzan : Ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses émotions , même pas une bribe .

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Seijuro Akashi, son gilet élégamment posé sur ses épaules , fermait la marche , il était persuadé de la victoire, et ainsi , Taïga saurait enfin à qui appartenait réellement Tetsuya .

D'ailleurs , ce dernier essayait au mieux d'effacer sa présence, caché derrière le roux . Les manches de son long gilet bleu clair cachaient la moitié de ses petites mains , sur son dos était marqué en grosses lettres rouges : RAKUZAN .

Kagami écarquilla bêtement les yeux plusieurs fois , la bouche-bée , ne réagissant pas dans un premier temps, Aomine et Kise l'observaient du coin de l'œil , l'un arborait un sourire mi-moqueur mi-radieux , l'autre pencha la tête vers la gauche, réprimant un ricanement.

Murasakibara continua simplement à piocher dans son paquet et mâchouiller bruyamment , content que Kuro-Chin ne soit plus à Seirin .

-Non , s'il te plait NON !

Le cri de désespoir que poussa Kagami fut noyé dans les acclamations de la foule , or , le capitaine l'avait clairement entendu , il jetta un coup d'oeil aux gradins , un léger sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvre lorsqu'il vit le Dunker scandalisé , le prodige ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement sa victoire .

Kuroko, lui, se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il entendit nettement le cri de son ancienne lumière , il n'osa pas lui jeter le moindre regard, préférant contempler ses pieds.

Offusqué , Kagami se laissa mollement retomber sur sa chaise , ça ne pouvait être possible, n'est ce pas.. ? Il cauchemardait sûrement et allait bientôt s'éveiller .

Et bah non .

Akashi s'approcha de Tetsuya , il le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers le banc, s'apercevant de l'inquiétude de son homologue, le roux sussura entre ses lèvres :

-Tetsuya, ne sois pas angoissé comme ça , on ne jouera qu'au troisième quart-temps .

Le plus petit releva légèrement la tête , anxieux malgré tout, il hocha négligemment la tête et s'assied à côté de son amant , s'agitant fébrilement . Le roux soupira , un sourire en coin des lèvres , il passa un bras autour de l'épaule du bleuté pour le serrer contre lui .

Et le coup de sifflet retentit .

**Je sais , un chapitre court je sais , rangez vos bazookas je vous vois .**

**Mais le seul fait d'avoir posté est un exploit hors du commun . Les examens , c'est ce mercredi x~X .**

**Bref , gomen mais les RaR , c'est au prochain chapitre xP , là je suis pressée , je suis devant assise par terre devant l'école , en attendant que ces putains de portes s'ouvrent "cours supplémentaire à 17 h"**

**Alors je me suis dis j'écris un chapitre dans mon téléphone a la noix :'3 Bref , espérons que ce n'est pas moins bien que les autres . Et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**

**FIGHT !**


End file.
